The present invention relates to a movable sunroof design, especially in relation to vehicles. Previously, there have been efforts to provide a roof panel or window which is dropped down upon opening and thereafter slides by various mechanical drives and means into an opening between the roof and the interior upholstry of a vehicle. In many situations, a gutter is provided for the collection of water that leaks through the sides of the opening. The water collects and the gutter drains out by means of tubes that extend along the frame of the vehicle. Additionally, previous structures have required some type of preparation of the cut edges of the vehicle roof, where the sun roof structure is to be installed, such as a forming or beading, or the like. A further requirement of prior structures has been the utilization of some sort of gear reduction unit between the motor and drive mechanism. In the past, sunroof structures, especially for vehicles, in requiring the gutter for collection of water and tubes for disposal as well as preparation of the roof edges have all been problems making the sunroof structures more complex, subject to breakdown and generally less acceptable. Moreover, the addtitional requirement of a gear reduction unit increases the mechanical requirements of the sunroof unnecessarily and all of these items increase the cost.
Attempts to remedy the defects and drawbacks of the past structures have been without success. There has been no discovery of an acceptable mechanism without a gear reduction unit or a combination of structural features overcoming the need for a gutter and drainage combination. Further, attempts to simplify the sunroof mechanism structure have not been successful in achieving that goal.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism which overcomes the problems and deficiencies associated with past sunroof structures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sunroof that does not require a gutter or water collection system and drainage system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sunroof that can be installed as one complete unit in which the mating surfaces that are to seal are integral components of the one unit.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof mechanism susceptible to an installation technique in which no special preparation of the vehicle roof is required, such as beading or folding or special shaping of the cut edge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof mechanism with a light-weight housing, a structure not requiring a gear reduction unit, a transportation mechanism for providing purely vertical movement and for the transfer of maximum power to the panel when it is to be placed in the raised attitude, as well as permitting easy replacement of the panel itself so as to alternate opaque, translucent or transparent panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism of the class indicated which is capable of the functions referred to and which is based upon the principles of sound construction.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.